KougInu family story collections
by inu557
Summary: A collection stories and moments about Kouga's and Inuyasha's life during their mating, with their children. Along with their adventures as well. This is a story Kouga X Inuyasha, in which Inuyasha is the uke/bottom of this relationship. There will also be mentions and implications of mpreg and slight gender transforms. Please enjoy and please review!
1. Being sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**I'm just taking a short break from, "Seeing you again. " To write more stories. I'm not going to abandon it, I'm having too much fun with it!**

**Reviews unlock the next chapter, so don't just read and go. So review positively!**

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to admit it, he was sick. Terribly, terribly sick. Yet he would never tell anyone. No, no, no. That was never happening.<p>

There was no way that he would tell anyone, especially his papa_. Gods, especially his papa_. He rather just deal with this painful sickness, than tell his papa. In fact, his papa was the main reason why he was hiding his sickness in the first place.

Well, it's not like he hated his papa. No, he could never do that, in fact he loved his papa, with all of his heart. It's just tha-

"Papa, I found him!" A voice called out. "I found Jinta!"

"Is that so? Good." Another voice called out, causing _Jinta_ to flinch in fear. "I'll be right there. Hold him for me, Kotori!"

"Alright papa!" The girl called Kotori answered, as she turned her attention back to her brother. "Oooh, Jinta you're in for it now."

With that, she quickly held on to his brother's arm as he tried to escape.

"No Kotori!..._Cough cough_… Let me go! Let me go!... _Cough cough_…" Jinta cried out, as he struggled, trying to pull away from his sister's hold. "Let me go!"

"No way, it's for your own good!" Kotori insisted, as she continued to hold on to her brother's arm. "And stop coughing like that, I don't want to catch your sickness!"

Irritated at his sister's attics, Jinta turned around and coughed directly in his sister's face. "_Cough, cough_… Like you should talk hypocrite! If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

At this point, Kotori had let go of her brother's hand, to shield her face from his attacks. "No, Stop it, you jerk! I don't want to suffer with you. Stop!" She cried.

Now determined to get his sister sick, Jinta forgot all about his plan of escaping, until he felt something sharp hit his head.

"OUCH!" He yowled in pain out, ceasing his coughing attack on his sister, as he held his head in pain. His sister Kotori, on the other hand, took this an opportunity to run to her savior.

"Papa!" Kotori cried out in sweet relief, quick to stick her tongue out to her brother, as soon as she reached safety. "You're in for it now, Jinta." She taunted.

Jinta, wanted to run and hide as soon as he locked eyes with his papa's glare.

"Jinta." Came the annoyed yet threatening voice of his papa. "I finally got you."

Jinta could only squeal in fear, as his papa grabbed him from the hem of his wolf pelt. "NO! I don't want to. Let me go, papa!" He cried out, struggling in his papa's hold, as he met the angry golden eyes of his papa.

"Cut that crap out, before I give you another knock on the head!" His papa threatened, annoyed by his son's attics.

"How mean, papa." Jinta whined, ceasing his struggling. "You would hit your sick son's head?"

"Only if he keeps being so disobedient, then I would have no problem doing that." His papa huffed, as he began to carry his son back their den. "You should never hide things from me, you know. I'll always find out in the end."

"Yeah Jinta, you should never hide things from papa." His sister taunted, but flinched in fear when her papa glanced at her.

"You know, the same goes for you too Kotori." His papa simply stated, not missing a beat. "You should never hide things from me, either."

"Alright." His sister sadly said, making Jinta want to snicker at her but ended up coughing instead.

"See?" His papa pointed out, before he began fussing over him. "This is why you never hide your sickness from me."

Jinta could only groan in response, as they finally arrived at the wolf demon's den. He really wanted his papa to just leave him alone, but who was he kidding. His papa wasn't type of person to do that. And for this moment, he just hated that.

"Hey, son!" His father greeted him, probably coming back from one of his meetings. "I knew you wouldn't get far. Your papa would've brought your ass back home, no matter where you went. It's in his canine blood you know."

'_You don't say_.' Jinta thought, as his father playful ruffled his hair, messing it up.

"As if you should talk fleabag. You're more canine than I am." His papa scowled, while pointing out. "You got the wolf fur and smell to prove it."

"Hahaha Sure, whatever you say muttface." His father laughed, before walking off. "Be a brave demon and just take your medicine, Jinta!"

Jinta frowned at his father's words. He had wanted his father to save him from his papa's medicine. Ugh, He shiver in disgust just thinking about it. He even felt like throwing up.

"Well, that cold is not gonna heal its self you know." His papa said, as he took him into their room, with his sister following not too far behind.

"Now there." His papa said, lying him down on the fur bed. "Be a good boy Jinta, and don't move. I'm pretty sure that by now, you already know what will happen if you do."

Jinta nodded furiously, he already knew of his papa's wrath. Heck, he even just experienced it earlier. "Yes, I promised not to go anywhere."

"Good. Glad that we don't have to do this the hard way, then." His papa said, sounding not fully convinced. "But just to be sure, Kotori make sure that Jinta doesn't leave, alright?"

"Alright papa!" His sister, happily said, as their papa left to get the horrid medicine.

Jinta hated his life right now.

"Ok Jinta." His sister, Kotori said, looking at him, creating a distance between him and her. "No more doing what you did last time."

Confused, it took Jinta a moment to understand what his sister was talking about, before he grinned in mischief.

"Oh…_Cough_…so you don't… _Cough_…want to get sick with… Cough…your dear brother?" He taunted, purposely coughing. Adding a hack in the end, much to his sister's dismay. "Aren't we siblings after all?"

"EWW… Stop that Jinta, I mean it!" Kotori said, with obvious disgust clear in her face. "Just because, we're siblings, it doesn't mean that I have to suffer with you!"

"Why not?" Jinta taunted, completely forgetting about his promise with papa, as he slowly made his way to his sister. "We…_Cough_… Share the same… _Cough_…blood after all. So why not the same sickness?… _**cough cough**_**…"**

Jinta could see that his sister wanted to cry in distress, and he enjoyed that. He just loved teasing his sister, it's like a well form of payback for all the times she got him in trouble and on his nerves.

However, he knew that he crossed the line with his sister, when he felt something hard, knock him in the head.

"OUCH!" He cried out at the familiar sharp pain, as he held on to his head, staring at his papa with teary eyes. "What was that for? I didn't leave the room."

"Yeah but, that was punishment for harassing your sister." His papa said, glaring down at him. "You know I hate it when she cries."

Jinta scowled at his papa, as he watched Kotori run to their papa.

"Papa!" She wailed, as she held on to their papa's leg. "Jinta keeps being mean to me."

"Yeah, I know. I saw it Kotori." His papa said, patting her on the head. "But that's why, I have to give him, his medicine now. So that he can get better."

Jinta wanted to scoff at that but ended up coughing instead, which to his sore displeasure, caught the attention of his papa.

"Now Jinta." His papa began, giving him cup full of revolting medicine. "Open wide and drink up. Or do you want to do this the hard way?"

Not wanting, to test his papa's patience, Jinta complied and drank down the medicine quickly. He almost choked and gagged on it half way, but when his papa cracked his knuckles, Jinta didn't waste any time, and immediately continued drinking the horrid medicine.

As soon as he was done with the medicine, he instantly handed his papa the cup as he gasped for air.

"There you go, don't you feel better now Jinta?" His papa asked him, sounding pretty confident in the medicine.

Jinta groaned after the aftertaste, but had to admit, he did feel a lot better. "…Yeah, thank you papa."

His papa just smile gently at him, as he ruffled his hair. "See? Now lay down and sleep."

Jinta nodded, feeling sleepy all of sudden. Probably a side effect of the medicine. And happily complied.

He sighed in peace as his papa put some wolf fur covers on him, and tenderly patted his legs through the covers.

"Sorry, that I was rough with you earlier." His papa gently said, in a soothing voice. "But I was only like that, because you didn't want me to take care of you. Don't do that anymore Jinta."

Now Jinta was sorry that he ever did that in the first place, "Alright papa, I won't do that again." He hated making things difficult for his papa.

"That's my boy." His papa whispered, kissing him softly on the forehead. "Now, go to sleep Jinta. I'll wake you up when your father arrives with dinner, alright?"

Jinta nodded sleepily as he closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard, was his papa shushing his sister as they both left the room.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews unlock the next chapter, so don't just read and go. So review positively!<span>**

**If** **you haven't guess it yet, Jinta's mother/papa is indeed Inuyasha and his father is Kouga.**

**And don't worry, the rest of the chapters from here, won't all be in Jinta's pov. That was just this chapter, and KouInu yaoi will be evident in later chapters.  
><strong>

**Jinta looks like Kai from the final act, but the younger verison. Jinta has a headband like his father Kouga has, but unlike Kouga's, Jinta's bangs cover his head band. As for Kotori, she has Kouga's hair and eye color but Inuyasha' skin color. Both Jinta and Kotori are at least 6-7 years old in human years and are at least 50 years old in demon years.**

**I will make a per-sequel of this story, about how Inuyasha and Kouga even got together, in the first place. And the drama that falls it, but not bad annoying cliche drama.  
><strong>

**I will also make a Sequel/ a piece of this story that breaks off into another story, but that's all in due time.**

**On an other note, does anyone notice how much Kai from the final act looks like the son of Kouga and Inuyasha? I swear, I believe this couple is almost cannon, but some of you may disagree.**

**EDIT:**

**I just change Inuyasha's name from mother to papa, because it makes more sense.**

**Enjoy! **


	2. A maiden's heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sorry guys that I'm late, I had to finish up my essay for class. And I actually wrote a chapter that explains why Inuyasha got pregnant with the cubs, but I decided that it was too early. So as this story goes on later probably chapter 4 or 5, I post that chapter. Anyway, when I was done with my essay, I immediately wrote this chapter, and this chapter it gives you guys a tiny hint of Kouga's and Inuyasha's life before mating. It's not much but it's something. Also, I changed Inuyasha's name to papa instead of mama, because it sounds better that way and someone asked me why I did called him, mama. **

**Well, I always wanted to but, that person made a really good point. Thank you. So sorry Inuyasha for calling you mama, you are now Papa.  
><strong>

**Also thank you all for all your wonderful reviews and just know that all your questions will be answered in time. You guys are great!  
><strong>

**Enjoy guys! ****Reviews unlock the next chapter, so don't just read and go. So review positively!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, when is Uncle Shippo is coming over again?" Kotori asked her father, looking into his eyes, as she sat in his lap.<p>

"Hm?" Kouga responded, pondering a bit. "I don't know, ask your Papa."

"Huh? How come you don't know, daddy?" Kotori asked.

"Because princess, I'm not too familiar with Uncle Shippo like your Papa is." Kouga simply answered, looking at his daughter. "Besides, why do want to know anyway?"

Caught off guard by his question, Kotori slightly blushed as she tried to find the right words. "H-Huh?...Um because…."

"It's because she likes Uncle Shippo, father." Jinta simply stated, not missing a beat as he entered the grassy area where his father and sister were, near the Wolf tribe's den. "Isn't that right Kotori?"

"No it's not!" Kotori immediately denied, her face now red as she blushed even more. "I don't like Uncle Shippo like that!"

"Alright, so when Uncle Shippo comes over, you better avoid him and not talk to him the whole time he's here." Jinta smirked, fully knowing that his sister couldn't do that.

"I'm not going to do that!" Kotori exclaimed, as if it was the worst thing in the world. "Uncle Shippo won't like it, if I ignore him like that!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that'll he understand." Jinta said. "We'll just tell him that, we're just trying see if you like him or not."

"Nuh-uh, you better not do that Jinta!" Kotori cried out in embarrassment, now almost in her brother's face.

"Why not?" Jinta taunted, enjoying the embarrassed look on his sister's face. "We're just trying to see if you like him or not. So why not do it?"

"Geez Jinta, you're such a jerk!" Kotori, red as a tomato, declared as she glared at her smirking brother.

"Well, I never said that I wasn't." Jinta shrugged, not even caring that his sister was glaring at him.

"Whoa whoa, so it's true Kotori?" Kouga asked his daughter, still processing what he just heard. "You really like your Uncle Shippo?"

Embarrassed Kotori nervously fidgeted in her father's lap. "Well…"

"I knew that I'd find you guys here." A sudden voice said, catching everyone's attention. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Inuyasha." Kouga began, gesturing his hand at his daughter, as his mate approached him "Apparently Kotori here, likes Uncle Shippo."

"Daddy!" Kotori exclaimed, shocked at her father for telling her papa that.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked, surprised, as he took a seat next to his mate. "Kotori is this true? Do you really like your Uncle Shippo?"

All eyes were on her, as Kotori once again nervously fidgeted in her father's lap. "Well yeah…"

"Hehe, I knew it." Jinta chuckled, but immediately got a glare from his papa. "Alright, alright."

"I just want to know what's so good about Shippo?" Kouga asked no one in particular, as he locked eyes with his mate. "I mean, why the runt of all people?"

"I know right?" Inuyasha nodded at his mate in agreement.

"Well I mean, Uncle Shippo is cute and he's really charming…."Kotori finally said, but hesitated a bit.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Wait a minute, Kotori why does it feel like you're not telling us something?"

"Um, that's because…" Kotori said, trying to avoid her eyes from Papa's. "Um…"

"Kotori." Kouga said sternly, catching his daughter's gaze. "Whatever you have to say, say it. Don't hide anything from us."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Kotori said. "But do you promise not to judge me?"

"It depends on what it is, otherwise, we're not making that sort of promise with you." Inuyasha firmly said, yet Kotori still hesitated.

"Kotori!" Kouga said, annoyed with his daughter's behavior.

"Alright, alright." Kotori finally said. "Uncle Shippo's cute and all but he's not the one that I really like, but I still like him though."

"Ok, then who do you really like?" Inuyasha said, tired of beating around the bush.

Turning red again, Kotori cried out, "I really like Uncle Sesshomaru!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Both Kouga and Inuyasha exclaimed, while Jinta fell to the ground and bursted out in laughter.

"Kotori, did I hear you right?" Inuyasha asked, being the first to recover. "Do you really like Sesshomaru?"

"That cold- hearted bastard?" Kouga asked, finally recovering. "Seriously?"

"Don't say that about him." Kotori said, still embarrassed, "I mean sure he's a mean and a little cold."

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief, "A little? Try a lot! That bastard abandoned me and even tried to kill me, when I was child. And I was your fucking age!"

"Yeah, but you didn't let me finish." Kotori said. "Sure he may be cold and is way older than me, but he managed to capture my heart with his silent yet handsome gaze. Ah, I'm even imagining it right now." Kotori finished, nearly squealing at the end, at the thought of the Western Lord's gaze.

"I still don't see has his looks has anything to do with his heart." Inuyasha said, somehow disturbed at the face his daughter was making for his older brother. "You're probably better off with Shippo."

"Yeah or better yet, with nobody." Kouga said, not like the idea of his daughter chasing after boys or even older males at this age.

"What?" Kotori said, sounding devastated, "Daddy! No, please?"

"No, Kotori." Kouga sternly said, giving his daughter a hard stare. "You're too young to be chasing after guys now. And even when you do get older, all hell will break lose before I just let you go after them."

"No way…" Kotori whined, immediately turning to her papa. "Papa, please?"

"No means no, Kotori." Inuyasha said, looking his daughter in the eye. "Kotori, you can't just turn to me when your father says no."

"Papa…"Kotori begged, tears already gathering up in her cerulean eyes. "Please..?"

Inuyasha flinched at this. He was always a sap for tears. He hated seeing girls cry, especially his daughter's. Lucky Kouga was there to save him.

"Cut that out Kotori." Kouga said, making no room for arguments. "What I say is final, so don't try to use tears to try to persuade your papa. That's not right."

"Ok." Kotori said, sadly complying her father's wishes.

"Geez, I take back what I said earlier."Kouga said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I mean, Sesshomaru of all people?"

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, remember his reaction when you told him that you wanted to court me?" Inuyasha reminisced, as chuckled to himself. "Especially his face when he found out that you already took me, before you came to court me. Fucking priceless." Inuyasha stated before, he bursted out in laughter.

Kouga scoffed, he hated that day. "I don't see what was so funny about it."

"You're just upset because, he did a number on you."Inuyasha said, in between laughter. "He fucking beat your ass to the ground!" much the wolf demon's sore displeasure.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he also did the same to you."Kouga huffed. "So you shouldn't be laughing."

"Yeah, but not much as he did to you." Inuyasha finally calming down from laughing fit. "I just got warned, that was all."

Kouga snorted in annoyance, "Yeah, whatever."

Still amused, Inuyasha looked at the wolf demon. "Hey." Catching his attention.

Annoyed, Kouga looked at him, "What?"

"I love you." Inuyasha said sofly, leaning into kiss his stunned mate. "I really do."

Kouga's eyes widen in surprise as he felt lips touch his, but he slowly closed them as he returned the kiss.

The kiss was warm and sweet. Drawing both hearts together with just a connection of their lips. It portrayed their love for each other, through a simple gesture.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha gently smiled at his mate, and leaned into the hand that tenderly held his head.

Kouga softly smiled at this, and went in for another kiss.

"Amazing." A voice said, sounding memorized, instantly snapping the pair out of their trance.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at their cubs who, were sitting close to them and seemed to be entranced by their little moment.

"Wow." Kotori sighed, beginning to blush. "What if Uncle Sesshomaru did that to me? Oh, I just want that would happen, to be loved by Uncle Sesshomaru." Almost squealing at the end as she began to imagine.

"Huh? But what about Uncle Shippo?" Jinta asked, "Don't you want him to kiss you and hold you like that?" Kotori turned red as she imagined the fox demon doing that to her as well.

"Ahhh!" Kotori squealed. "I want that too! Oh, my poor maiden heart. Who to choose, who to choose?"

"Don't fret yourself over that, Kotori." Jinta calmly said.

"Huh?" Kotori asked, wondering what her brother had in mind. "Why?"

"Because nobody who would ever want to do that to you!" Jinta said, as he began to snicker, "Not even in a million years, so you don't have anything to worry about!"

"Oooh, Jinta you jerk!" Kotori said, turning red, but this time only in anger. "I'm gonna make you regret ever saying that!"

"Well, you're going to have to catch me first, idiot!" Jinta taunted, sticking his tongue out at his fuming sister, as he quickly ran away.

"Geez, Jinta!" Kotori yelled, as she ran after her brother. "You dummy!"

Much to the displeasure of their parents, the two siblings began to chase each other on the grassy field, yelling insults at each other.

"Ah, how annoying." Inuyasha sighed, turning his eyes somewhere other, than from his cubs. "I wonder who they get that from."

Chuckling, Kouga brought his mate's hand up to his lips, and kissed it. "Beats me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews unlock the next chapter, so don't just read and go. So review positively!<span>**

**Oh Kotori...Don't worry, Kotori's love with those two is just onesided. In this story, Shippo is older but not too old. He's 14 or looks about 14 in human years but at least 100 in demon years. Yeah 50 years have passed, from the original series timeline.  
><strong>

** I read somewhere that he was 50 years old in demon years, when he's 7 years old in human years. For story's sake, I'm following that. And I don't think Sesshomaru will make an appearance in this story. I mean, if he does, then it'll be later on in the chapters. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. **

**And I will make a per-sequel of how Kouga and Inuyasha even got together in the first place, but not now. Later on it the story, I'll break off and make the Pre- sequel. I changed my mind, there won't be a sequel but only a sequel. **


End file.
